


Truly Madly

by Clockwork



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Snow, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork
Summary: Post apocalypse au. Cordelia and Misty are taking back all that they lost, and Cordelia is trying to give Misty all the things she's never had. Like snow.





	Truly Madly

It first came to Cordelia over dinner one night after they had recovered the world, gotten the girls settled back into life at Miss Robichaux’s, and started working out things with the other magic workers they would need to work closer with to keep the apocalypse from happening again. Life was back to what was becoming blissful peace at the house, the girls were adjusting to the newest members of their staff, and Cordelia had nearly all she could want.

She missed Myrtle dearly, and she wished there was answer for so many things she knew had been changed since they had reversed the horrors that had been afflicted on the world, but all Cordelia could do now was focus on the future and strengthening their numbers.

That didn’t mean though, after the discussion over dinner about the holidays and skiing and seasons that all of the girls spoke about over dinner, that Cordelia wasn’t realizing that while they had rescued Misty from Hell, there were a lot of things she had never experienced. And Cordelia wanted to make sure that she did before she ever ended up with Papa Legba and the underworld again.

Many of the girls already had their bags in the foyer, waiting for their rides to arrive and take them away until the new year. Some would stay with Mallorie and Zoe and Queenie and celebrate the holidays at what is their new home. Cordelia and Misty would be back before Christmas Eve, but for a day Misty would have a chance to experience something she’s never known before.

“Where are we going?” Laughing as she settled sideways into the passenger seat, facing Cordelia. Her eyes were bright, and her smile lighting up her face. 

“You’ll find out when we get there.” Cordelia’s tones matched Misty’s, excitement and laughter and joy. All of them were emotions Cordelia had truly thought she’d never fully feel again after Misty had been lost to her during the Seven Wonders. 

All that has happened since that day, since Cordelia had taken over the coven and become Supreme has all been a reminder that with magic nothing is permanently lost. Not a friend and loved one. Not the world itself. In the end, the strength of the coven was greater than anything. Even death. Even destruction. Even if that strength comes from asking others for help, accepting that we always need others, and accepting the price paid to change things.

The drive north took some time, a seven hour trip total along highways and two lane roads, through small towns and farmland, enjoying the drive itself as much as Cordelia hopes they’ll enjoy the destination. A small part of her brain keeps reminding her of how much she has to do back at Miss Robichaux’s, but for the first time since she ascended as Supreme, Cordelia is telling herself it can wait. It’s only a couple of days, and she can enjoy herself if only because she can’t yet get past the pain of holding Misty in her arms as she shifted to ash. Maybe one day she will, but not yet. Not even as she can feel the weight of Misty’s gaze on her, the heaviness of the air between them with so much not said.

“Yes?”

She glanced only over for a short time, not risking the road but curious about how Misty’s staring at her. 

“You’ve been silent for a long time,” Misty pointed out, reaching over and laying her hand on Cordelia’s arm. “Everything’s okay?”

“Of course. It’s more than okay. Everything’s just…” She stole another glance before moving her hand enough so that her fingers could close over Misty’s. “I’m just glad you’re here, and that we even have a chance to do something like this. I guess I’m just thinking about what’s changed, but I really want to focus on those changes that mean the most. Like having a chance to take you on trips like this,” she said, smiling though she didn’t steal another glance over. 

Cordelia knew soon they would change roads, and when they did it was likely Misty was going to get her first glimpse of why they were taking this trip. Certainly not much further now for them. She had to wonder if Misty would realize that after that talk, Cordelia had changed all of her plans just to give this to Misty. Even if she didn’t, she hoped she would be happy for this chance.

“And the chances like this is why I couldn’t pack for myself?”

“If you had packed for yourself, you wouldn’t have had appropriate clothes,” Cordelia pointed out. “You don’t exactly have a wardrobe that is extensive in is variety, Misty.”

“That sounds awfully close to calling me boring, Ms Supreme.”

Cordelia laughed, giving Misty’s hand a squeeze. “I promise you it was anything but that. It’s more knowing you didn’t have the right clothes for this trip, because you’ve never had to, and much as I love your style? It wouldn’t work for this.”

She could only imagine how cold Misty was going to be when they arrived as it was with her thin layers of skirts and camisole blouse. Certainly the shawl she wore would do little to keep away the chill, even if there was only a few inches on the ground. It should be a bit more than that, and at the very least Cordelia could be glad the boots she wore might be helpful. It’s why there were two pairs of warm sweatpants in a suitcase for Misty, as well as cute warm sweaters that Cordelia had delighted in grabbing just that morning. 

“So you love my style, do you?”

Cordelia can hear the delight in Misty’s voice at that, and she can’t help but chuckle. “I do. You always look beautiful and stunning, Misty. You utterly look the part of the sort of brilliant and talented witch you are. I always think I look much like a business woman than I do a witch. You don’t have that issue.”

“You are the Supreme, which means you are a business woman,” she pointed out, shifting to lean in a little bit closer to Cordelia over the console. “And you look like a powerful and amazing witch because that’s what you are.”

“Well, if you’re going to put it that way…”

It was almost like it was a line on the asphalt and Cordelia saw it just a moment before Misty did. Certainly they had been driving north but Misty obviously hadn’t known that this time of year there might be snowing as they approached the mountains of North Carolina. Certainly not in little drifts and clumps along the side of the road, building up more and more as they continued down the road, the shoulders of the road slowly growing in the shimmery white shades that turned from dots on the roadside to a blanket that covered the dirt and chipped asphalt. 

It was beautiful watching the barren earth give over to the fresh fall of snow, pure and pristine despite being on the side of the road. Even the exhaust and kick back from the cars wasn’t enough to destroy the beauty. At least not for Cordelia, and apparently not for Misty either as she looks forward through the windshield rather than at her Supreme, realizing just what the mission of this trip has been.

Obviously she hadn’t been expecting it given the squeal Misty gave, the delight in her tones almost felt by Cordelia as the other witch shifted to practically lean over the dash to try and get a better look. 

“Ooooh, look at it. Can we get out and touch it?”

Cordelia glanced into the rearview mirror, checking those behind them. “We can if you want, though who knows what’s on it next to the road like this. We’re not far from where we’re staying for the night though,’ she points out, judging from how long they’ve been on the road and the directions she had memorized before they set out. “Where we can sled and play in the snow and build a snowman. There’s not a lot of it, but enough so that you could have snow. But, if you want, we can stop.”

Misty considered that as she looks around, wide eyed and excited to see this for the first time. 

“I… I can wait,” she finally said, thinking about the fact that Cordelia has planned this and excited for doing this right. “I can’t believe you did this for me, Cordelia.”

Cordelia reached for Misty’s hand once more, holding her delicate fingers snuggly with her own. “And that’s why I did it. You should believe in people doing things for you.” Instead of to her. So much of her life has been people doing things to her and Cordelia is happy to show her how much different life could be.

It was a little more than an hour before they reached the bed and breakfast. Cordelia had enlisted Coco’s help in finding the right place, in making the reservations, and Mallorie’s help in packing things for the trip. They didn’t need much, but Cordelia wanted things to be right.

Pulling up the drive as she turned off the highway, Cordelia realized it truly was perfect. By now the snow was everywhere, the branches glistening with ice as they followed the curving lane. Trees lines both sides of the road, lights strung already in their branches, gilded fairy lights that reflected off the snow.

They reflected off Misty’s hair as well, and in her eyes as she looked at Cordelia, wide eyed. 

“You did this? For me?” 

Barely managing the words as the cabin came into view. A huge wood and window building with electric candles in every window, framed by wreaths, and a wrap around porch with evergreen swag and brilliant red bows. 

“For us,” Cordelia corrected, the words a bit choked as she pulled into the spot noted for guests just beyond the stairs to the porch. 

That was all it took for Misty, for the car to be in park, and then her door was open and she was stumbling out of the car. 

No concern for her lack of warm clothing, laughing as her boots crunched into the snow. Tossing her shawl back into the car, she bent at the waist, standing there with the car door open, the heater keeping her from being too cold as Misty scooped up two handfuls of snow. 

Smiling as she turned to face Cordelia. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back towards the sky, letting the wind rustle her hair. She tossed the snow up in the air, letting it fall down over her, catching on her lashes and resting a moment on her cheeks before melting into her glistening skin. 

Cordelia sat in the car, mesmerized and realizing that she is utterly in love. Maybe she’s been since that first moment when they had shared magic over the plants in Cordelia’s workroom, but sitting there in the car, watching Misty delight in her first touch of snow ever, she knew for certain that she was truly in love. Madly, truly in love, and it is all that she needs right now. Things may not be back to normal, but they were healing and they were learning, and they were together. It’s all they needed. Time and love and each other.


End file.
